Amarillo
by Saki20
Summary: REWRITTEN! Murdoc's love comes to Plastic Beach to stay. MurdocxOC, Oneshot.


I was in the study with faceache doing nothing but sitting at my desk reading. The dullard was sitting in one of the theater chairs looking out the window at the storm that was raging outside with a blank look on his face. Lighting flashed and the thunder rumbled but I ignored it because it didn't phase me in the slightest bit. After not being able to read anymore, I put the book down and stretched. I then took a bottle of rum out from the bottom right drawer, opened it, and took a big swig. Wiping my mouth on the back of my hand I laid back in my chair and my mind had drifted to her. A small smile played on my lips as I remembered all the memories that we had. She was the only woman next to Noodle that I had total respect for. She saved me from myself in a way and saw past the boozing and the womanizing, then found my heart and mended it. I fell in love with her and she with me. When we began dating the revolving door of women stopped and the excessive boozing slowed down a bit. Russel and the others noticed how much time we were spending together and always kept an eye on us because they believed that I was up to something that might not be good. They all noticed my change in behavior when I was around her and when Noodle had bought me a bottle of beer one day she gave a loud shriek at the fact that the Winnebago was completely clean. 2D had heard her and rushed to see what was wrong and then he too rushed into the RV to also see the spectacle. When Russel saw it he really began to put two and two together. I was her first and I know she doesn't regret it one bit and neither do I because that night our love became stronger, and for the first time I just didn't have sex with some random stripper or hooker, I made love to the woman that loved me. We both were happy until El Manana happened. Russel was the first to leave, then faceache, and she and I were the only ones left in Kong. Since the house had begun to really deteriorate, she moved into the Winnie with me. We didn't have to worry about zombies because they all disappeared. I remember the day when she told me that she was leaving.

_I got lost on a highway, but don't ask me where I've been_

_I was on the couch watching TV when Rei knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. "Tiger you don't have to knock."_

"_I know, but it's a habit. Here's the beer and cigarettes you asked for."_

_I stepped aside and let her in. I took two beers from the pack and handed one to her then sat down next to her. "How is it out there?"_

"_Silent as a grave literally. The zombies have disappeared to where I don't know."_

"_Good then that means I don't have to waist anymore ammo." We sat there staring at the television as a couple minuets of silence passed between us._

"_Mudz, I think we should move on from Kong. It's not quite liveable anymore. Ever since Noodle left the house has been deteriorating and it's getting worse."_

_I actually agreed with her. "I think you're right, but you're staying here in the Winnie with me so I can help you go get the rest of your things out of your room in the house and we can just leave. Where do you want to go luv?"_

"_Maybe you should leave the Winniebago behind as well. Why don't we at the apartment that you have across town?"_

_I frowned. "This is home luv. I can't just get up and leave no matter what condition the house is in."_

"_It's a home on wheels Murdoc. We can go to one of the campgrounds and stay until they kick us out for the season or until the first snow."_

"_I'm talkin' about the house. I can't leave it. What if Noodle comes back?"_

"_...Noodle's gone Murdoc..."_

"_Maybe she survived and parachuted off the island before it crashed into the ravine." I looked at her and saw the sadness on her face._

"_That's a big 'maybe' Mudz."_

"_I know, but it's me for the first time being hopeful of something."_

"_I know." She leaned into me and I put my arm around her. "I'm hoping that she's still alive too."_

_A few weeks later I knew that Thanksgiving had come in the States so I tried to make her a turkey, but ended up burning it. So we just ended up going to a Chinese buffet for dinner. Kong got worse and truly went into a state of disrepair. Rei had become a bit scared to go back into the house because she swore that a couple of low-class demons would follow her when she was in there alone._

_I parked the Geep next to the Winnie and got out carrying a bottle of vodka and some cigarettes with me. I walked up to my home and walked inside where I saw Tiger sitting on the couch just staring at nothing. I didn't notice the two big luggage bags at her feet._

"_So where do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"_

"_Nowhere. Mudz, I'm leaving."_

_I sat the booze and cigarettes on the counter. "Leaving?"_

"_Yeah, I can't stay here anymore. I' would like to have some time to myself." She got up and that's when I notice her carrying her two full luggage bags. I followed her out of the Winnie and out to the carpark._

"_You can't leave. I don't want you to leave."_

"_Honey I have to. What happened two months ago just royally screwed us to no end, and I can't see a light the end of the tunnel. I don't even know if there is one. Maybe this a sign that Gorillaz are over for good."_

_I looked at Rei with a shocked expression. Her statement caught me off guard. "You really think that?"_

"_I don't know what to think right now, but all I do know is that I have to go." She looked up at me and frowned. "I really don't want to leave...I don't want to break up..."_

_I closed the space between us and cupped her face in my hands. "Then don't go. I love you." _

"_I love you too, but please you're gonna have to let me go for now. It'll be hard for the both of us but it'll be okay."_

"_What am I to do without ya?"_

"_Take a trip somewhere nice, get out of the country. Go visit Hannibal in jail. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."_

_I rolled my eyes at this. "I haven't seen him since 1998."_

"_You can try, just saying."_

"_What about you? Where are you going?"_

"_London. I have a job there and an I'm renting an apartment that's close to it."_

"_Let me take you to the train station then. Please? As a last guesture." She smiled and took my hand._

"_Sure."_

_I drove her to the train station and waited with her until boarding time. We sat down on a bench on the platform._

"_I'll miss you luv."_

"_I'll miss you too. I know you're in pain from all that's been going on Murdoc. Don't give me that look. You've been drinking more than usual and you need to learn how to ease it." I just looked at her and frowned. "Like I said, it'll be okay. We'll get through this and one day you and I will be back together again."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_An hour later, it was time for her to board the train. I helped her take her luggage down to the car where it would be loaded onto the train then we walked back down to the car she was going to go into. We faced each other and stood close. I tilted her chin up and kissed her. It was one of those kisses that you see in one of those really romantic movies and Rei returned it with equal passion._

"_I love you Araiya Carmichael."_

"_I love you Murdoc Niccals."_

_Before getting on the train, I took off my inverted cross necklace and put it on her. She looked at me in surprise._

"_Your favorite cross?"_

"_Yeah, you'll be back right? Then just give it back when you return. Besides I've got others that I can wear."_

"_Thanks. Here," She took the ring that was on her finger and put it into my hand. "You keep this then."_

_Rei got on the train and soon it began to move carrying the woman I love away and off to London. I final goodbye to her not knowing that it would be three and half years before I saw her again. I went back to Kong and drank until I passed out. By the second week of December, I took Rei's advice and went on a three year bender, then came back to Kong only to burn it down for the insurance money and leave England because the Black Cloud was really on my back._

I pulled out the ring that was on a chain from underneath my sweater and looked at it. I was hoping that she would have seen the indents and music videos on the internet and she'd make her here to Plastic Beach. My thoughts were interrupted by 2D.

"Murdoc, are we expecting any visitors today?"

"No faceache why?"

"There's a big boat at the dock and someone is running up it."

"What?" I got up and went over to the window and saw the boat but no person. Then the lift sounded and me and dullard stood some feet away from it. It stopped at this floor and the doors opened. Out stepped a woman who was wearing a yellow rain coat with a hood on her head and black and gray rain boots. This mysterious lady lowered her hood and looked at us with a smile on her face.

"Hey, long time no see you two."

"Lil' Love?" Faceache who had hid behind me stepped away and walked up to her. "Rei is tha' really you?"

"Yeah D it's me." She was grinning from ear to ear now and 2D embraced her in a tight hug. I couldn't believe it, Rei came back to me, and I was hoping deep down inside that she would stay. After watching 2D and Araiya rejoice she let go of him and peered around his lanky body to look at me. I had attained a blank look on my face and was leaning against the desk.

"Murdoc?"She slowly walked towards me a little then stopped. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

I looked at her for a couple of seconds, then held out my arms and smiled. She ran to me and we embraced. "Of course I'm happy to see you more than happy as a matter of fact. Rei buried her face into my chest and I hugged her even tighter.

Weeks later after the reunion, Tiger and I were laying in bed together. She was in my arms sleeping soundly. I kissed the top of her head and silently promised her things of the future.

_The sun has come to save me. Put a little love into my lonely soul._


End file.
